Twister
by sammy11
Summary: WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU COMBINE HORMONES WITH SIX HOURS, AN EMPTY HOUSE, AND A GAME OF TWISTER?


**First FF. Sadly don't own any Hannah Montana characters, nor do I own Twister! Oh well, there's always my imagination! :)**

_SUMMARY: WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU COMBINE HORMONES WITH SIX HOURS, AN EMPTY HOUSE, AND A GAME OF TWISTER?_

* * *

Graduation Day, the day that every school aged person awaits. Today is mine and my best friends, Miley and Oliver's, time to shine. Yesterday, Miley and I agreed to get ready at her house and then meet Oliver at school. I decided to skate over, since we would be riding to school together and I didn't feel like walking. I pull out my cell phone to call Miles.

"Oh, hey Lil- ."

"Lily landing in 15!" I see the door open just in time for my entrance. "Hey Miles!"

"Hey Lil, you're kinda early."

"Yeah thought the extra time would be better, besides, I have nothing better to do at home."

"Come on upstairs!"

Rushing me upstairs, we reach Miley's room. "Hey Miley? Where's everyone?"

"Well, my dad's rounding up little Tennessee and taking them around town before the graduation and Jackson said he would meet us there." We both sit on her bed in front of each other with our legs criss-crossed.

"Oh, okay. So we got the house to ourselves for 6 _whole_ hours! Woo hoo!" I fist pump the air.

"Haha." She laughs and then gradually leans in closer to me. "Yeah, we have the whole… house… to… our… selves." She ends up about an inch from my face and looking deep in my eyes. I can feel her breath on my lips. We sit like that for what felt like hours but was in reality only a few seconds. She pulls back and sits exactly how she was before. "So Lily, how are we gonna kill a couple hours? I mean, we already have our stuff ready and we don't need to leave for another 6 hours. Whatcha wanna do?"

Letting out a breath that I didn't realize that I held, I answer her shakily. "Uh, I uh, I-I-I'm not sure. H-how about a game?" I shake my head trying to rid the inappropriate images I have begun to picture in my head.

"Ooh, how about Twister? I haven't played that since I was little!" _Not helping._ The images don't go away but increase.

"Eh, if you wanna. I really don't care." _Did it suddenly get hot in here?_

"Awesome! Let's go and get it from the top of my closet." She grabs my hand and pulls me over to her closet. "If anything falls, please don't let it fall on me? 'Kay?"

"I gotcha." She reaches on her tip toes to get the game and her shirt pulls up a little, showing some skin. _Why did God choose today to screw with me? I mean, did the game really have to be on the top of the shelf?_

"Got it!" She turns around with the game in her hand, breaking me from my stare at her stomach. "C'mon, let's go!" She grabs my hand again and leads me back into her room. We clear an area to place the game on the floor. "So how are we gonna do this?"

Not understanding her question, I respond, "Um, we place the body part on whatever color. I mean, Twister is a pretty easy game."

"_Noo_ silly Lily, I mean, how are we both gonna play _and_ spin at the same time?"

"Oh. Well, we could always put the spinner next to us and whoever had a hand closest could spin."

"Okay. Let's play."

The game goes good until we are completely tangled, not that that is an issue, but it's how we are tangled that is the issue. Our legs are completely intertwined and her thigh is basically in my crotch. This is a problem because I am getting completely turned on by it. Thankfully, I'm wearing jeans, so she can't tell. Then we both fall and start a new game, to my relief. In our second game, our faces and upper bodies are intimately close and we both can feel the increase in temperature of the room. Reaching to spin the spinner, my face brushes against Miley's and I can hear her take a sharp breath. Settling back in my original position, which is directly in her face, I tell her what the spinner landed on.

"Right hand on red." The red spot is behind me and Miley is in front of me, so that means she must reach over me to touch the red spot. I shift my body so I could slide my hand on red. She leans her body over mine to place her hand on the spot above mine so that she is basically laying her whole upper body on mine. I can feel the hardness of her nipples on my chest as we stare into each other's eyes. Time seems to stop at this point and I lean up to kiss her lips gently. I pull back to look at her, realizing what I just did. She has her eyes closed and her lips are still pouted, almost wanting to be kissed. I hold myself back from kissing her again.

"Lily." She starts to get up and I can feel the rejection coming on. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I just hope that it doesn't change much between us. I start to leave to sit downstairs but am stopped.

"Lilly!" I stop at the door and closing it, I turn around. She pins me against the door and attacks my lips with hers. I hesitate first then throw my inhibitions away and return the kiss. She kisses my jaw and neck and I can't help but let out a moan.

"No hickeys, Miles," I manage to let out between moans.

"Of course not. Well, at least none that anyone other than me can see," she snickers. Her head comes back up to my lips and she licks my bottom lip to gain entrance. I happily comply and we explore each other's mouths thoroughly. Our hands roam and rip away shirts and bras. Cupping her breasts in my hands feels like heaven. I tweak and twist her nipples earning groans and moans from her. We both start undoing each other's pants, but have to take our own off. I have mine off quicker so when she takes hers off, I spin her around and pin her to the door. I grab her head and pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss even more. She takes this time to tease my breasts.

I slide my hands down her sides and up her thighs and land on my treasure. Miles spreads her legs and gives me better access to her center. "Oh, you are so wet, Miles. Is this all for me?" I break away from the kiss to ask.

"Only for you Lily," she says before grabbing my head to kiss me again.

I pull away and look into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Holding on to both sides of my head and looking deeply into my eyes, she replies "Yes."

"Okay." I slip a finger in her achingly slow. Pulling my finger out, I replace it with the next finger and repeat my actions with the first.

Miles groans and lets out a breathy "More."

I pull the second finger out and take both fingers that have her juices and push them back in all the way.

"YES!" I pump in and out with a considerable amount of speed. Keeping up my speed, I curl my fingers up towards her spot. "GOD! YES! RIGHT THERE! AH AH AH!" She screams out as I quicken the pace of my fingers, hitting her spot and adding my thumb on her clit. I feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. "LILY… YES… OH… OH… I'M GONNA…I'M CUMING!" Her knees buckle and I can feel her gush all over my hand and into my palm.

Bringing my hand out from in between her legs and hugging her close to me with my other, I lick her juices off of my hand. With a clean hand, I pick her up bridal style and carry her up to her bed, kissing her on the way.

We are both lying on her bed and she is cuddled against my side. "Miles, you taste _so_ good."

"Well, that was amazing and now Lily Truscott," she straddles her body on mine, "is your turn." Kissing me one final time, she trails her kisses down my jaw and neck. Making her first stop at my breasts, she licks each nipple and then breathes on them. I can feel them get harder than they were before. She continues to worship my breasts while one hand slips in between my legs. She slides two fingers into my pussy and thrusts into me a few times. Relishing the feeling, I buck my hips into her hand. She pulls them out and licks them clean.

She rolls her eyes back into her head. "Oh my God. I see what you mean. You do taste amazing." She comes up and kisses me, mixing our juices in the kiss. She ends the kiss and drags her body down towards my aching pussy, scraping my skin with her hard nipples along the way.

"Oh." I moan, loudly.

She licks up my slit to land at my clit. Miles licks it in circles and pushes me closer to the edge.

"Miles… I need… "

"What do you need Lily?" She breathes on my clit.

"I… I need… "

"You need to tell me, I can't give you what you need if you don't tell me."

"You… I need you… in me."

"There we go. Your wish is my command." She then thrusts two fingers into me, causing me to scream her name. "MILEY!" Pumping her fingers into me and licking my clit, she has me teetering over the edge fast. "MILEY… I'M ALMOST THERE!" Gripping the sheets around me I feel the tightening in my stomach. "I'M GONNA CUM… I'M CUMMING… AHH!" I scream, letting go all over Miley's hand and face. She laps up all of my juices and comes up to kiss me. Tasting myself on her again is just as amazing as it was the first time.

Miley snuggles into me and begins to fall asleep. "I love you Lily, always have," she says right before her breaths become even.

Looking at her in her sleeping state, I can't imagine anything better than this moment. "I love you too Miles. Always have too." I reach over and set her alarm for two hours and fall asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading my first FF! R&R please!_


End file.
